A weird Adventure
by sweet-Inukag
Summary: Kagome is an ancient elf; she lives in her eleven city as a fighter and a healer (aka priestess). Inuyasha is hanyou rouge, with his champion Miroku as a monkrouge. Sango is a traveling paladin. She fights evil with her friend Kiara.Fullysummaryinside!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is a new story that I've made.

Summary: Kagome is an ancient elf; she lives in her eleven city as a fighter and a healer (aka priestess). Inuyasha is hanyou rouge, with his champion Miroku as a monk/rouge. Sango is a traveling paladin. She fights evil with her friend Kiara. What happens when two rouges one monk, an elf, and a paladin along with a fox demon, meet? Inu/Kag, San/Mir.

Chapter one: A new beginning 

Kagome smiled at the sun shinning down on her beautiful tan young face. She yawned and got out of bed. Her eleven ears twitched at the sound of her mother making breakfast. She smiled again, and changed into a tube top, with a long black vest/jacket on top of that, and then a flowing white skirt. Those were the clothes of a healer, the vest showed her as a fighter too. Kagome looked around her room once, and then grabbed her dagger, a sword, and a bow and arrows. She ran downstairs, gave her mom a kiss on the check and then ran with an apple outside to fulfill her duties.

Inuyasha woke up with a sudden start. He frowned at the sun, and got up. He sighed and looked down at his dirty clothes. Inuyasha kicked his champion in the side. Miroku turned over and groaned.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Miroku…it's time to go. There's a city nearby, we can get breakfast there." Miroku yawned, and helped pack their stuff.

Sango yawned and petted Kiara on the head.

"How are you girl?" Kiara meowed in return. Sango pitied the young neko demon. Her paladin armor weren't exactly all that light and after a day and a night's worth of fighting…well let's just say that both of them were extremely exhausted.

"Don't worry Kiara, there's a town right there. We can stop, have some food, and then get some rest."

"Kaede-sama! I'm hereeee!" Kaede came out of a room, and was wiping her hands. She was exhausted and just helped give birth.

"Kagome, child, how are you?"

"Oh Kaede-sama, I'm doing great! You look like you could use some rest. Go on, and lay down, I'll take care of the rest!" Kaede smiled at the young eleven child.

"Kagome, could you get some herbs for me? I'm afraid I'm running out of them. Here's a list of what I need." Kagome took the list, and picked up a basket.

"Of course Kaede-sama. I'll be back before you know it!" Kagome turned around swiftly with such grace that a performer would be seething with jealousy. Kaede smiled and laid down on her futon, closing her eyes for rest. Eleven adults and children passed by Kagome, all waving at her. Kagome waved back, with a light smile. Once at the gates, she pulled out her bow and quiver full of arrows. She tied the basket to her belt.

The eleven guards nodded to her, egging her to go. She nodded in return and ran with unusual speed. But then again she wasn't exactly human either. Once in the middle of the forest where the herbs grew, did Kagome stop. She pulled out her dagger, and bent down. She started humming a song, and then started singing it.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking silently through a forest. Inuyasha's ear's twitched just at the slightest sound. Suddenly Miroku tripped over a big rock, causing a big crash. Inuyasha cursed under his breath when he heard the birds in the trees take flight while cawing.

"You idiot! Now look what you did! So much, for trying to actually _avoid _a fight." Miroku got up and rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Hehe…whoops?"

"Oh well, let's go…hey wait, do you hear that?" Miroku paused for a moment; a sweet angelic voice reached his human ears.

"Why, yes I do. That has to be the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Inuyasha without a moment's hesitation ran to the sound. When he got closer, he walked at a slow pace, trying his best not to make a sound to stir the singer.

Miroku sighed and continued walking to the town, leaving his friend behind to the young mistress. Once he got close to the gates he heard the guards yell:

"A human is coming! He looks to be alone, should we let him in?" Another guard answered.

"Look he is wearing monk clothing! Lady Kagome-Sama, and Lady Kaede-Sama would love to have a chat with him! Let him in!"

'_A human? That's what they said. So they must be demons! But they can't be demons; we're far away from any demon cities! Huh..Wonder what they are?' _Miroku thought to himself. Once Miroku reached the gates, he looked up at the guards and bowed. When he looked up again he couldn't tell what race they must be, because of the glare of the sun. He shrugged and walked in. Upon entering he was crowed by people. No, elf's. He gaped at them; a child took his hand and led him to Kaedes house. The kid pushed him in the room, and left while giggling. Miroku looked around him, and saw an old human lady resting on her futon. He sighed and sat down near the fire, waiting for the lady to wake up.

Sango grinned when she saw the gates to a city. The guards looked at her, then to Kiara, then back at her armor. Upon realizing that she was a paladin they granted her entrance. She jumped off of Kiara, and bowed with respect to the guards. Then she walked in proudly with Kiara following in her small avatar form. Sango saw a hotel and smiled with relief. She practically ran to the inn. Once she reached it she ordered a room.

Sango ran into her room, and quickly changed into commoner clothes, but with her sword hanging closely to her side. She grabbed Kiara and ran out to get something to eat.

"Excuse me? Oh hi! Yes, could I have a table for one, including my cat?" Kiara purred softly on Sango's shoulder.

"Sure, follow me, please." Sango followed her, and ordered a huge breakfast for her and Kiara. After breakfast, she dropped dead asleep on her bed, with Kiara snuggling close to her.

Kagome still oblivious to the fact that someone was heading her way continued cutting herbs down and placing them in her basket for Kaede. Suddenly in front of her, the bushes rustled. Kagome, snatched out her dagger quickly, and had it firmly placed on a redheaded little boy's neck. Kagome gasped, and pulled back her dagger.

"I could have killed you!" Kagome all but whispered to the little boy. The boy looked up at her, with tear filled eyes.

"Oh no, please don't cry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" The boy sniffed and looked up at her.

"My name is S-Shippo. C-could you help m-me kill my fa-father's killers?" Kagome gaped at him and nodded slowly.

"Who are your father's killers?"

"The Thunder brothers…" Kagome gave him a reassuring smile. All of a sudden Inuyasha busted out of the bushes, next to Kagome. Kagome with quick reflex's had her dagger out and placed on Inuyasha's neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome ordered him. Inuyasha tired to respond but her dagger was in the way. Kagome loosed it a bit, just to allow him to talk though.

"I am Inuyasha! A proud, hanyou, rouge! I have no business with you, except do you know where the nearest town is?" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Eh? Yeah..Sure, I'll take you there."

"Who are you? And **what** are you?"

"I am Kagome. I am an elf, a fighter, and a priestess." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows but said nothing. (Wow who knew?) Kagome turned around, picked up her basket, and snuggled Shippo close to her chest for her protection.

"Come, follow me."

"Feh." Inuyasha put both of his hands in his sleeves and walked behind the young elf. While they walked through the forest, Inuyasha took a closer look at her. She was wearing a tube top, showing off her toned stomach and curves, her long vest was on top of that, and then a flowing white skirt. A quiver of arrows and a bow was slung across her back, a sword sheath and a dagger hung loosely on her belt. She has waist-length bluish raven hair. Her bangs caressed the side of her face, being parted slightly. She had a nice tan, and long pointy ears, luscious full pinkish reddish lips. And the most beautiful sapphire eyes he had ever seen.

Kagome turned around and stared at him, following next to him. She took a good long look at him. She had the cutest sliver dog-ears, she had ever seen. Then again the only demon she had ever seen was Kouga. He had long flowing, beautiful sliver hair down to his waist. He wore a white undershirt and then red coat like thing, with a matching red pants. A ragged sword hung on his pants. His bangs formed his tan young face. She looked to his eyes, and gasped at it. They were a golden pool of yellow. His flicked to her eyes, a mixture of sudden emotions entered both of their eyes. A power seemed to emit from both of them at that moment. It was a like a shocking light filled with immense power hitting the both of them. It didn't hurt, but actually felt wonderful.

The spell was broken, when the guards yelled at them.

"Who goes there!"

"It is I! Lady Kagome, a fighter and one of the healers of the Eleven City, **_Tenshi_**."

"Greetings Lady Kagome-Sama, how was your herb hunting?"

"It went smoothly. I've met two new people! One a kitsune, and the other an inuhanyou. Inform every one of our new guests. Make sure that Inuyasha, the inuhanyou, is taken of with **_great_** care, the kitsune shall stay with me."

"Yes ma'am! **Everyone! We have two new guests! The inuhanyou Inuyasha shall be taken care of with great respect and care!**" The guard shouted, and then opened the gates for them.

"Wow, what is your position here?"

"My position? Oh I am one of the best fighter here, I haven't beat my master yet. And I am also one of the healers here, and the strongest miko." Inuyasha's eyes darkened a little. _'Another miko, huh? Jeez…I just keep running into them! Hopefully I won't have any feelings for **this** wench.' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome smiled brightly and led him to Kaede's house.

Sango stirred awake from her deep slumber. Her hand automatically went to her forehead, and felt that she was a bit hot from the heat her body and Kiara emitted. She turned around and saw a note hanging innocently on the door. She got up and read it:

**Dear Paladin,**

**Lady Kaede-Sama would like to have a word with you in person. Just show this note to the young woman in the front office, and she'll give you a young ward to lead you to Kaede's house. See you later, Paladin.**

**Hotel Manager**

'_I wonder who is Kaede? Hmm, guess I'll find out in a minute.'_

"Come, Kiara." Sango left the room, and walked down the stairs to the front office. She handed the note to the woman, with a quick glance she nodded and handed her a…flea.

"Hello there, young paladin!"

"Ah…who are you?"

"I am Myouga. The flea demon! I have to speak with Lord Inuyasha, and Miroku-Sama and they both should be there, so I'm the guide to Kaede-Sama's!"

"Right…well let's go then!"

Kagome walked into the small hut, and bowed respectly at one of her masters. Kaede chuckled a little bit, and led her to sit down next to the monk.

"Hi there monk. May I ask who are you and what is your business here?" Kagome said cheerfully.

"I am Miroku the monk, and I am here to get some rest. I was with a friend but I've left him in the forest when we heard a beautiful voice singing."

"Miroku! There you are!"

"Ah, Inuyasha. How was your trip with the young girl? Who was she?"

"Feh, you're looking right at her!" Kagome blushed with embarrassment. Miroku looked up at her with amazement. Inuyasha sat down in between the monk and the miko. Suddenly they heard new voices.

"WOW! Did you notice that all of them are elves?" A female voice screeched.

"Yes, milady I did!" A familiar voice answered back. Suddenly the female entered with a neko demon, and a flea demon on her hand. Noticing the position Kaede, Miroku, and Kagome were she bowed low to the ground with immense respect. All three of them got up and bowed just as low, when they saw that she was a paladin.

"Come sit, child." Kaede offered. The young female smiled, and sat down across from Kagome.

"Hi, I am Sango a young traveling Paladin." Kagome flashed her a dazzling smile. All of a sudden a red fuzz ball popped out of Kagome's vest. Kagome laughed, while everyone but Inuyasha was shocked.

"I am Kagome, a fighter, and a miko. This right here is Shippo, he is a kitsune."

"Hi!"

"I am Miroku, I am a traveling monk, with a friend. That's Inuyasha, the inuhanyou." Sango nodded and glared a little at Inuyasha.

"What! Do I have something on my face, girl?"

"Inuyasha! Show some respect!" Kagome smacked Inuyasha on the head. He huffed and turned his head away.

"Feh!"

"Excuse my friend's behavior. I hope he didn't insult you."

"No, no. Of course not…I'm sorry for glaring at him."

"Well, now that is over, let's have a discussion." Everyone grew serious and listened, well except Inuyasha. Kaede smiled before she broke the news that would change their lives dramatically.

"Kagome, you are the strongest miko in over five hundred centuries. Sango you are the bravest and strongest paladin and human woman as in this century. Inuyasha, you are a very strong inuhanyou. And Miroku you are a talented and very smart monk. Put all of you guys together…and you guys would be the greatest and strangest group the world has ever seen!"

"Get to the point old-hag."

"So blunt Inuyasha. Have you guys heard of the Shinko no Tama?" Inuyasha's ears perked up at that. Kagome frowned at looked to the side with a distant look. Sango's brows furrowed in puzzlement but with also curiousness. Miroku looked surprised.

"Kaede-Sama, is it **_wise_** to involve them to too?" Kagome asked quietly. Kaede nodded.

"Aye, child. It is wise. Very wise indeed." Kagome sighed.

"Well you see, when I was young, maybe ten years old, I was outside exploring. A demon came to me, and kept saying that I had the jewel. At first I didn't know what on earth the demoness was talking about, but I found out after she surprisingly caught me and bite into my side. A pink jewel flew out, I grabbed it and slain the demon soon after wards though. Later in the years to come another demon came to me. This one was different. He was sweet, and kind to me. Soon we became friends, and then maybe even lovers. His name was Naraku.

Though he said he loved me, I believe the power of the jewel was just too much for his demon side. He attacked me one night. I was too shocked to do anything at that moment, but I regained my senses. I shattered the jewel to pieces, he grew angry of course, but he left me alone to hunt after the pieces." Kaede nodded slowly, and grew a grim expression.

"Kagome, it is time for you to find all of the shattered pieces before Naraku does. I am hoping that Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha will help you." Sango nodded eagerly. Miroku looked uncertain at first but then agreed.

"Inuyasha? What about you?" Inuyasha thought about it over. He sighed, and agreed.

"Great! But first I have to help young Shippo here avenge his father. The Thunder Brother's will have to go first." They all nodded again. Kagome stood up and smiled.

"Wonderful! Well Inuyasha, Miroku, you two look like you could use a bath and some clean clothes. I'll be right back!" Kagome left so fast that none of them had a chance to blink. She came back with clean clothes for the both of them before they could even ask one another where she went.

"Oh right, I have extra immense strength and speed because I'm an elf. Also I'm wise beyond my years, and another perk that comes with being an elf." They all nodded slowly.

"Inuyasha, Miroku let me led you to the hot springs. Sango you can bathe with me after I show them where to bathe." Sango nodded eagerly. They all stood up and followed the elf. Miroku suddenly appeared in front of Sango and Kagome. He grabbed one of each of their hands.

"Would the both of you like to bear my children?" Both Sango and Kagome slapped/punched him. He landed in a pool of warm water unconicuess. Inuyasha shook his head, and pried the monk out of the water.

"Stupid baka." Kagome threw the clothes down on the ground and left with Sango, chatting away like nothing happened. Inuyasha sweat dropped, and slapped the monk hard on the face.

"Oh well hello Inuyasha, where did the lovely ladies go?"

"Away from you, baka." They both stripped and entered the water, soaking and bathing for a long time.

'_I wonder what's going to happen…'_ Miroku thought.

'_Naraku, I **WILL **come after you!' _Kagome thought.

'_Finally I might get the shinko no tama!'_ Inuyasha thought.

'_Well, I have three new friends! How wonderful!' _Sango thought.

So what do you guys think? The next chapter will be about the journey and the Thunder Brothers.

Japanese words and they're meanings:

Baka-Stupid

Miko-priestess

Shinko no Tama- Jewel of Four souls.

Tenshi-Angel

I think that's all in this chapter, if not sent me a review and ask what that one Japanese word means, and I'll put it in my next chapter.


	2. Thunder Brothers, and dreams

Yo…. not much going on here. So yeah…I'll just start with the story.

**Warning**- Cussing is included at times. If you do not cuss or do not like to read it or hear it, then I suggest you should not read this or replace the cuss words with something else. But I do tend to avoid it as much as possible. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha & group. And I never will. Remember that, okay? 'Cause I know that I won't remember to put this up. So yeah…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo snuggled closer to Kagome's chest for warmth and comfort. Kagome smiled know ling and held him just a little tighter. She looked up onto Inuyasha and put on a thoughtful look, which of course was common among the eleven clans.

_Kagome was walking alone in the forest and sat near the outskirts of her city. She sat down at a pond, and lightly played with the water. The full moon brightly reflected the water at her face. Her stormy blue gray eyes danced with joy. _

Inuyasha walked on even farther and looked slightly behind him at Kagome. She looked so thoughtful just like last night….

_Inuyasha grumbled while sniffing the air for any scent of the young miko elf. Why was it that he always had to go and look for things? _

"_Because Inuyasha, you're a half demon and you can sniff at her scent and find her quicker then all of us put together could." Miroku had said. Damn monk._

_He just decided that he would jump on tree branches to find her quicker. Ah ha! He got a whiff of her scent. She was good at hiding her scent but sadly she must have forgot to hide the rest when she got to her hiding place. _

_A small pond with the full moon reflected at him. He was puzzled. Why on earth would Kagome be here? A waterfall was slowly gracing the rocks with its crushing force. Then he saw Kagome. She was wearing different clothes then from before. A sort of tight black tank top with blue flames at the bottom was her shirt. Then after that a miniskirt black with red flames at the bottom flowed around her thighs. _

Sango yawned and looked at the cloudy sky. Thunder rumbled across the skies.

"Looks like the Gods are angry today." Sango nodded to Miroku's comment and nearly fell asleep.

"Sango?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

Sango yawned before she could say anything in return. "Yes, Miroku, I'm fine."

"Sango…. go to sleep. I'll watch over them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Go to sleep. You need it." Sango nodded and with that fell asleep on Kirara's back.

Miroku looked at her peaceful face and sighed.

_"What is taking Inuyasha so long? It shouldn't take him this long… After all he is a half demon." Sango asked. _

"_I don't know." Miroku responded thoughtfully back. He sat down next to the floor holding his staff and had his eyes closed. Sango sat near the doorway looking out every now and then. Lastly she looked at the moon for a while before she sighed and sat across from Miroku. _

_Kaede chuckled and smiled at them. "Kagome obviously hid her scent from any prying demons. She tends to do that a lot. Most of the time she doesn't even know that she is doing it. I told you that her powers are very strong. Even a full fledged demon with strong demon blood would find it extremely hard to find her, unless he just happened to come across her." _

"_Poor Inuyasha. I just hope he finds her fast before any other demon does." _

"_Oh don't worry. Kagome is a miko, a fighter, and an elf. She would be one of the most top five strongest demon there was IF she was a demon. She'll be fine." _

_Sango sighed and looked worried. _

"_Is Kagome you're first friend besides Kirara?" Sango nodded slowly. Kaede smiled. _

"_Then don't worry. Kagome will be back before you know it. I am going to go to bed now. I'll see you kids later. Good night and hope to the Gods that you sleep well." They both nodded and fell silent. _

Shippo smiled in Kagome's chest and snuggled even closer. His small fists closed even tighter onto her shirt.

_"Sango, where is Kagome and Inuyasha? Are they doing stuff like my momma and papa did?" Sango blushed a soft red at Shippo's questions. _

"_No Shippo. Kagome went out and now Inuyasha is looking for her. I don't think though that they are doing anything. If they are then…. Go Inuyasha you sly dog!" Sango glared at Miroku for that comment. _

"_Ignore him Shippo." Shippo gazed up at Sango and smiled brightly. Then he looked down and cried a little. Sango gathered him up in her arms and cradled him. _

"_Shhh… It's okay. I'm here, Kagome's here too. Don't worry." _

"_I-I miss mo-mommy and d-daddy!" Shippo wailed. Sango's eyes softened and held him closer to her chest for comfort. Miroku sighed and pulled out a card. With that he threw it at Shippo's head. _

_Before he or Sango knew it, Shippo was fast asleep in the young paladin's arms._

"_What did you do!" Screeched Sango. _

_Miroku just shrugged; "I put him to sleep so that way he didn't have to bother with horrible thoughts and nightmares." Sango nodded slowly while glaring at him. _

Kagome walked on, moving closer to Inuyasha till she was walking right next to him. Miroku was right behind them riding along side with Kirara. Inuyasha took little notice of her.

"When do we reach the next town?" He sneered down at her. She sighed. He didn't act like that last night.

"Tomorrow morning." She replied emotionless.

_Kagome tensed quickly, her elf ears twitched just a little at the tips. Her miko powers stirred violently. _

"_Come out, come out, Demon. I know that you are there." A couple seconds later she knew who it was. _

"_Inuyasha?" _

_Inuyasha froze, how did she know that it was him? His shoulders fell slightly. He jumped down from his perch and sat next to her. Her stormy gray blue eyes looked at him questioningly. _

"_Wonderful night, eh?" Kagome smiled all of a sudden and then laughed. _

_His brows furrowed in confusion. _

"_What? Are you laughing at me?" A rage filled his heart and stomach quickly. Kagome looked shocked. _

"_Of course not. Why would I laugh at you?" _

"_Everyone does. Except Miroku. They laugh at me because I'm a hanyou. Neither human nor demon. And they don't like that at all." _

_Kagome gave him an understanding look. _

"_Well…those people and demons are very stupid if they don't like you! I mean, how can they **NOT** like you? Seriously." Inuyasha looked at her uncertain. _

'Why is she being so nice to me? I don't understand…the only nice person to me was my mother and Miroku.'_ Inuyasha was confused at her actions. She just smiled up at him. _

_He smiled back. '_Maybe this journey won't be so bad after all.'_ They both thought at the same time. _

_They sat there together next to one another gazing at the stars and listening to the waterfall till they fell asleep in one another's arms. _

A small playful smile crossed her pretty face. Inuyasha looked down at her puzzled. _'She is such a weird girl.' _He thought.

"_I'm almost there Kagome…wait for me…I've missed you. You'll be back in my awaiting arms soon, my love. Just wait for a couple of more days. See you soon, love." _ Those words sliced through Kagome's mind like a sword. She stopped dead in her tracks, a look of horror placed her now gone smile. She went pale as a sheet.

"Kagome? Kagome? What's wrong?" Miroku asked quickly. Inuyasha with his fast reactions ran up and took her in his arms before she fell backgrounds with surprise.

"Naraku." Her voice was iced, and thin. Her blue gray eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out in Inuyasha's arms. (No Kagome is not weak psychically or mentally; it just takes a lot of power for both the receiver and the person who sent the message. And…we all know that Kagome hasn't fully gained nor trained her powers. So yeah…)

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku. "What on earth happened to have made her pass out?" Miroku shrugged.

"Let's get her to the next town quickly. She might need a doctor." Miroku jumped on Kirara, held onto Sango by the hips and told Kirara to quickly reach the other town.

Inuyasha was already running with Kagome limping hanging in his arms. At this pace he might reach there well before midnight or even before dinner seeing as how it was five in the morning. He wolfishly grinned.

Four wolfs ran up to a young man clad in wolf skins. He had long black hair that was kept in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. A brown wolf skin headband was wrapped around his head.

"What is it?" His sharp voice rang through the still air. The wolfs whimpered a little and gave a small bark.

"I see…so we have guest." He grinned. _'This should be fun.' _He thought.

He was gone in a whirlwind, traveling to his 'guests'.

Sango stirred a little in her sleep. They were moving at a fast pace. _'What's happening? Are we under attack?'_ Her mind groggily tried to think up a reason why they were moving so fast. Still half asleep she tried to get up but found to her dismay a pair of warm, strong, big hands wrapped around her waist making sure that she didn't fall.

'_Who on earth could that be?'_ She had completely forgotten that she wasn't traveling alone anymore. So, the first thought that came to her mind was that she was kidnapped.

Now full awake, she slammed her elbow into the 'strangers' nose. She then turned around without looking and pushed him off. Luckily for Miroku though they weren't in the air.

Kirara startled at Sango's actions skidded to a stop and looked quite angry with Sango.

"Why are you giving me such a nasty look Kirara? I handled that jerk! He kidnapped us!" Kirara gave her a plain look and laughed. Or at least Sango thought that she had laughed. Sango still half asleep was confused. Then it hit her.

"Oh my gods! Miroku I am so sorry! I had forgotten all about the journey!" She jumped off Kirara gracefully and was at Miroku's side clutching his arm quicker then he ever thought she could get there.

"It's okay. My nose isn't broken or anything, just bleeding heavily. You hit pretty hard though." He smiled though it looked rather queer since he had blood running down his mouth. Sango blinked then laughed. She grabbed a piece of cloth and pressed it to his nose.

"Now let's get back on and head back to our destination. You have some explaining to do on our way." Miroku nodded and sat down behind Sango and explained.

Inuyasha was near the outskirts of the city. He smirked. It was just about lunchtime too. But sadly before he had made it to the gate, he was rudely stopped by a wolf demon. A proud one at that.

"Stop there, hanyou!" Inuyasha growled. He had no time to be playing around with some silly wolf demon.

"Get out of my way, fleabag! As you can see I'm rather in a hurry!" He snapped. (All right sorry if Inuyasha sounds OOC. Heh…I'm not trying to make him sound so smart but yeah…)

The wolf demon looked down at Inuyasha's arms and was shocked.

"Kagome!" He uttered loudly.

"What have you done with her, dogbreath?" He yelled.

"I haven't done a thing, dumbass! Get away!" Inuyasha ran quickly in his direction then jumped into the air and landed on the other side of the town. He quickly stopped a young woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am, (he's just being nice for Kagome's sake ) where is the priestess?" The woman pointed towards the hut that was next to them.

"Oh…thanks!" He ran into the hut, and placed Kagome on the bed.

The priestess walked in and gave a startled jump of surprise. Her hand quickly was up and clutching her chest of pure startled fright.

"Oh! You surprised me! Well, how can I help you?" She gave a cheerful smile.

"My friend, and companion Kagome passed out for no reason. Could there be something wrong?"

"Let me have a look, in the meanwhile go around the town and look about. Come back in an hour." Inuyasha hesitated a bit but then got up and left.

Just as soon as Inuyasha left the gates burst apart with an extreme force, causing the people near it to fall in the air to the ground. Inuyasha's hand quickly went to his sword ready for an attack.

Before the smoke could clear up, people ran around Inuyasha screaming:

"Wolf demons!"

'_Wolf Demons? Hmm…_' He sniffed the air '_Yup, definitely wolf demons. Hmm, smells like the one that was in my way earlier.'_ He grinned confidently.

The wolf demon stood there, proudly, searching the crowds for a certain hanyou. Upon seeing the red clad dog demon he growled and ran forward towards him.

"What did you do to Kagome!" He screeched like a girl at him.

"I didn't do anything to her, wimpy wolf!"

"Liar! All of you dog demons are just the same!" Inuyasha's eyes flickered from red to gold.

"What?" He growled. '_This is not what I had in mind to do all day._' Inuyasha thought. He was actually hoping to go shopping, after all, Kagome and Kaede and the village all gave them money. A lot of it too.

"You dog demons always are the ones to cause chaos and wreck people's hard work! And now I see a _filthy hanyou_ puppy come here with **my** **woman**!"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He threw a fast-unexpected punch at the wolf in the face, and then did an uppercut to his stomach. The wolf hunched over and never saw the kick to the temple. It would only knock him out for a couple of hours maybe longer. But at least he would then stop annoying and persisting poor Inuyasha with questions and insults.

With a huff he walked off and explored the shops.

"_Kagome…" A voice called out to her in her dreams. _

"_Who's there?" She asked in a quiet voice. Kagome looked around herself. It was all black, she was standing above black water with ancient ruins underneath, and also she was wearing a pure white gown. It was tight on her chest with a flowery design. The middle part had a silky ribbon tied in the back. Then the skirt came out and flowed around her calves._

"_Kagome…" The voice was icy, cold, and filled with menace. She shuddered. Her blackish bluish hair softly caressed her shoulders and bare back. Her beautiful crystal clear stormy blue gray eyes looked on in utter confusion. _

'_Where am I? What is this place? And who keeps calling my name?' She kept asking herself these questions while walking on top of the strange water. _

_Suddenly a quick dark shadow passed by underneath her. She stopped in mid step, fear gripping her heart and the icy feeling clawing at her chest._

'_Oh my gods, what was that!' _

"_Kagome…"_

"Hiten," Manten started whining again, "Look at my hair! I need a young beautiful girl for more hair!"

Hiten sighed in an annoyance. Sometimes he wished he had no siblings and was a single child. But no, his father found new refund love. With a hideous bride nonetheless. But oh well, he loved his brother at times.

"Manten, brother, we'll find a young maiden for you when we get to the town! Now, would you just shut up?" Manten hushed at his brother's tone.

"There look, see? The town is right there! We can go to the bar, get a drink, and then look around for stuff and you're girl." Manten nodded eagerly.

They walked in the busy streets proudly. Woman near them gazed long and dreamily at Hiten. He flocked about them as if he was god himself. Manten in the back rolled his eyes at his older brothers acts.

'_I wish I looked just as good as him…and his hair…oh his hair!_' Manten thought.

Sango and Miroku both sighed.

"I wonder if Inuyasha got there yet."

"I'm pretty sure he did…he really likes Kagome you know. She is after all very kind to him and worries about him a lot even if they just met." Sango nodded agreeing with him.

"She is kind and a worrier. But I like her for that." Miroku smiled and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. She was still worried for her best friend.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands with Inuyasha. He would never let harm come her way if he can prevent it. Otherwise he would never forgive himself." Sango sighed but nodded slowly.

"Oh look! We're here!" She grinned with full pleasure at seeing another town that had her friend in there. Once reaching the gates they both jumped off, Sango carrying the now small Kirara, and Miroku talking to any female specie he could get at.

"Miroku! How could you at such a time like this! Our friend needs us! Come on!" She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off to the priestess hut.

Kirara shook her head at him. '_What an idiotic human._' The cat demon thought to herself then she started purring.

They walked into the hut and looked around. Sango gasped upon seeing Kagome.

She was cold with sweat and twisting and turning in her sleep, she already had upset her blanket.

"Miroku!" He quickly looked up at Sango.

"Yes?"

"Go and find Inuyasha quickly! Take Kirara with you! She'll be able to sniff out his scent." He nodded, and took off at a sprint Kirara running in front of him.

"_Kagome…" The voice cut through the air like a sword cutting through roses. _

_Kagome looked about her, frightened. _

"_Who's there!" She screamed out. _

"_Kagome…" This time the voice sounded amused. She looked down refusing to answer. But that was her mistake looking down. The dark shadow passed by again underneath her feet. It was a big, big, big fish with sharp long shiny fangs. _

_She gulped. 'Oh my gods…Inuyasha where are you?' For some odd reason she was a human in her nightmare. _

'_Why am I a human? And how come my powers don't work? Oh gods, please protect me!' _

_She closed her eyes for a moment and brought her hands to her chest and clasped them together in a prayer._

"_Oh holy Gods…_

…_Protect thee from…_

_Danger…coming…thy way…" Slowly word after word drained away into a whisper till the 'voice' could not hear it anymore. _

"_Kagome!" The voice yelled out in anger. It didn't like the fact that she was praying and putting a protection spell around her without her noticing. _

"_Kagome! Quit that! No one will protect you! **NO ONE**! There is no one that likes you nor care for you so stop praying you silly little girl!" Kagome opened her eyes, angelic tears flowing down her pale face. Somehow the tears made her stormy blue gray eyes even more crystal clear. _

_Her stormy blue gray eyes never turned red like mosts when they cry but it turned an icy blue around the rims._

_Suddenly whatever power that held her above water broke and she fell crashing into the black icy water. _

'_Oh my gods! No! I have to be above that water at all times!' She somehow knew that her life would be gone if she didn't quickly get out the water. Her hand started clawing for the surface, but she kept sinking farther and farther down. Kagome reached the bottom with a thud. _

_She looked around herself while her hair whipped at her neck and cheeks. She was scared. She was deadly scared for herself. _

_In one quick second all of the blackness left. She could see everything under the water, which frightened her even more. _

_She saw the big fish behind her; it's shiny long fangs gleaming at her in a grin like way. The big yellow eyes staring down in amusement. She gasped and backed away quickly but she hit a dead end at the ruins. _

_Swish…Swish…_

'_Gods, what could that be?'_

_She looked around. Black shadows that had long claws and teeth were jumping from stone to stone, wall to wall, and just about everywhere. She thought she would pass out from fear. _

'_No! I cannot let myself die like this! I am a warrior and a priestess for crying out loud! You can fight back Kagome!' _

"_Kagome…you could never fight…you were always weak…you've always had the jewel to protect you…but where is that now?" The voice laughed. _

"_No…"_

"_What was that, love?" _

"_No…I was **never** weak…I **never **had to rely on the jewel…that jewel was only there to bring danger and harm towards me not to protect me…**I** was the **one **protectingit!" She yelled out in a defiant tone._

_The voice growled. Okay so now she knew it was a demon. _

"_**Naraku!**" _

"_Ooooh, it took you this long my love? Tsk tsk tsk, I thought you were smarter then that! Oh well, lookie there! Doesn't that fish look hungry? And what about those shadows? Have fun Kagome, dear. Oh yes…I forgot…I left you some weapons." With a turn of his hand a bow and a quiver filled with never ending arrows popped up along with a sword and a dagger. _

"_Have fun, love!"_

Inuyasha sighed. An hour has passed. '_Time to go back to see how Kagome is doing.'_

On his way back he was found by a running, determined, and worried looking monk along with the cat demon.

"Miroku? What's wrong?" Inuyasha quickly grew serious.

"Kagome! She's stressed, having a horrible nightmare! I believe she could use some comfort!" Inuyasha without saying anything ran faster then the wolf demon ever had in his life even with the shards.

He burst into the hut and rushed to Kagome's side.

She was twisting and looking anguished.

"No…Inuyasha…go away…nooo…."

'_What kind of nightmare is she having?'_

Sango and Miroku looked down at them and left the hut protecting it from harm.

Inuyasha laid down beside Kagome and wrapped his warm strong arms around her waist and brought her towards him. They were almost like one body. Her breathing slowed down to a normal pace but she was still having the terrible nightmare.

He slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep along with her; he was connecting his soul to her dream to help her out.

_Kagome slung the quiver at her along with the bow, and grabbed the dagger placing it in her upper part of her dress. _

'_This is just great…I'm fighting in this kind of outfit! Wonderful.' She grasped the sword around the hilt and looked down. There was another sword. A rusty one. _

"_Hmm. This one must have been in the ruins! Oh well, it holds power…lots of it. Wow."_

_Inuyasha appeared next to her wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a white shirt to match her dress without the flowery design. _

"_Inuyasha?" He turned and looked at her. She was beautiful, but she looked scared. Relief swept over her body and she tackled him into a hug. _

"_Oh Inuyasha! I was so scared! Naraku was here talking to me, saying I had no one and nothing! And now I have to fight these shadows and a big fish!" Inuyasha held her tightly to his chest taking a big whiff of her hair. _

"_Don't worry Kagome, I'm here now…I'm here." He said softly into her ear. Her whole body and mind relaxed in dream and in reality. They let go of one another gazing at each other with an almost lovers look, then they grew serious. _

"_I found another sword at these ruins…it holds power though! Look!" She thrust the sword at him. _

"_This piece of rusty trash holds power!" He cried out in surprise. _

"_Yes! Just open it and lets fight! We don't have much time left!" _

While Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping, they didn't notice a rusty sword appear on Inuyasha's belt, the same exact sword in their dream…

_He sighed but opened it anyways. It turned into a long big fang. _

"_Whoa…this is…my sword that my father got for me!" _

"_Are you serious?" _

"_Yes!" He was excited no doubt about it. _

"_Well that is nice and all but…we have to fight now!" He looked around himself. She was right. The shadows were closing and the fish didn't look all too happy either._

_They both turned around and pressed their backs against one another without realizing it. _

"_I think I'll take this side…we'll do the fish together, alright?" Kagome whispered in his ear. Inuyasha nodded and launched the first attack. _

_Kagome sighed. 'Why are men so stubborn?' She thrust her sword into a shadow then another and then another. Inuyasha doing the same. _

"_Feh! This isn't hard at all!" He said cockily. 'Men…' Kagome thought. 'But he's right…this isn't hard…that isn't good…' _

"_Inuyasha! It's a trap!" And she was right. The rest of the shadows all sniggered then backed into the walls making it all dark again. Kagome clawed in the darkness for Inuyasha. As if an angel clad all in white he came to her and held her to his chest tightly. _

_He looked around them with a grave face. He had to protect Kagome at all costs, but what was going on first? _

_A light pink blush formed on Kagome's cheeks. 'When did this nice side appear all of a sudden? Oh then again…it's only a dream.' _

_But before anyone of them could do anything they were forcefully woken up._

Kagome's stormy blue gray eyes fluttered up to meet a pool of golden ones.

She blinked. Was she going blind or something?

"Are you alright?" He quietly asked her. She nodded slowly. She didn't want to move. He was so warm and comfortable…she then realized that she was pressed tightly against his chest almost like they were one person…

Then Miroku and Sango walked in.

"Well…Inuyasha…I didn't know you were this sly! What a naughty boy! Taking advantage of a young maiden sleeping and having a nightmare at that!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed and jumped away from one another looking away. Sango was grinning her head off at their reactions. Kagome trying to change the subject saw Inuyasha's sword.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"The sword! You have it! Somehow you got it from the dream!" He looked down in amazement.

"You're right…" They all looked at it, seeing what powers it held. Kagome's brows furrowed together.

"If I'm correct…it can kill 100 demons in one hit if you get it right…or at least I think…"

Shippo came out of nowhere and clutched at Kagome's body.

"Mommy! Hiten and Manten are here! The thunder brothers I told you about!" Kagome nodded slowly.

"Alright Shippo, you stay here with the priestess, she'll take care of you." The rest of the group got up. Sango and Kagome both went into another room to change.

Sango as we all know now, put on black armor with pink mail on top. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed her boomerang.

Kagome put on a black flowing jeans that was just like Inuyasha's, it was made of fire rat too. She then put on a tight black tank top that went with the jeans; she then put on her belt with her sword on it, and grabbed her bow and quiver.

"Set?"

"Yup, you?" Kagome nodded.

"Let's go!"

The five of them all quickly ran out, looking about themselves. They didn't have long to wait when the thunder brothers turned around the corner.

"Hiten! Look, there's a beautiful maiden!" Hiten looked at Kagome and lust filled his eyes.

"Must we kill **_that_** one? She's so beautiful!" Hiten replied.

Inuyasha looked at them then at Kagome then back at them.

"Are you crazy? That little girl is no beauty!" Kagome glared at him.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me ugly?"

"Why, hmm, I think I just did!" Kagome grew slightly red in the face and screamed:

"Sit!" at him. Sango and Miroku both shook their heads. Kagome then turned her glare at the unexpected brothers.

"You two! Out in the forest now!" They both nodded a little scared at her sudden mood swing. They all rushed out leaving poor Inuyasha in the ground waiting for the spell to wear off.

By the time it did the others were already engaged in a fight.

Kagome was trying to fend off Manten from trying to kill her and use her to get hair. Sango was helping Miroku but they had little success even with Kirara.

Inuyasha came rushing to them; with one strike he got Manten off of Kagome and helped Sango and Miroku a little bit.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. He turned down and looked at her concern written on his face.

"Take Manten, I'll handle Hiten with my arrows!" He nodded and took out his sword making Manten back up quickly with his fast blows.

Kagome put her sword away and got out her bow and arrows. With one shot she broke Hitens fire air things that let him fly. With another shot she hit the other one. Out of anger Hiten thrust a lighting blot at her. Kagome's quick reactions fled her when she looked at the blot.

Before anyone could do anything, Kagome was surrounded in a ring of blue fire.

"No!" Sango yelled, tears rushing down her face. Miroku held her back from running towards Kagome.

"Shh…Sango, there's nothing we can do." He rubbed her back soothing. Inuyasha angrily glared at Hiten. He turned around and sliced Manten's head off. Hiten stood there in surprise.

'_I killed his mate and he killed my brother! That bastard! I'll kill him!'_

"I'm going to kill you for killing Kagome!" Thundered Inuyasha. Sango sobbed into Miroku's chest while Inuyasha ran at full speed towards Hiten. Before he could do anything, he was already dead.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome, and picked her up in his arms even with the flames licking at him. He ran out of the flames and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome…don't be dead…please…I don't want to lose you! You've been so nice to me, so kind like no other. Please…wake up!"

"I-Inuyasha? Is that y-you?" Her voice croaked up at him.

"Kagome! You're alive! Thank the gods!" He hugged her even tighter.

"Inuyasha! C-can't br-breathe!"

"I'm so sorry! But how did you survive that fire?" Kagome smiled at him and gave a wink.

"I'm a priestess Inuyasha, remember?" She smirked at him and he glared at her.

"And you had me worried the whole time! How could you!" Kagome laughed.

"I'm sorry! I was kinda knocked out you know! I couldn't very well just yell at you while I was in the fire! You would think I would be dead or something!" She laughed. Inuyasha smirked and then he too started laughing.

Sango and Miroku both ran towards them. Sango giving Kagome a death grip hug.

"Sango! Don't kill Kagome now!" Inuyasha and Miroku both said in a warning tone. Then all four cracked up laughing.

None of them noticed a pair of red eyes gleaming in some bushes observing them all. But of course there was another pair of eyes watching them, these eyes belonged at a certain wolf demon. He jumped up and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Kagome!" She looked surprised while Inuyasha started growling.

"Thank the gods that you're not hurt! I saw the whole thing! I would have came out and killed those jerks if it wasn't for mutt boy over there!" Kagome bit back a laugh.

"Oh Kouga, don't worry about that! I'm fine, and thanks to Inuyasha we don't have to worry about the thunder brothers anymore." She gave a soft smile towards Inuyasha.

The smile and compliment was both a burst to his ego especially since it was from Kagome. (Wink wink we all know what that means…)

Kouga growled at Inuyasha.

"From dog breath? Ha! I could beat those two any day!" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off with Sango to the hot springs. Miroku sighed and walked back into town going shopping for some…(Cough We know what…) food and supplies.

Inuyasha taking up the challenge argued right back with Kouga. They went on like that for thirty minutes till Kagome and Sango passed by.

"You two are still at it? Come on Inuyasha, let's go and find a hotel now. And thank the priestess." Inuyasha nodded and walked beside Kagome in a protective manner.

Kouga growled and left to his cave.

Holy crap. This is my longest chapter yet! 17 pages! WHOA! That's a lot. Okay…you guys know what to do…

Press that little purple button and leave a comment! Bye bye all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! What's up? Thanks everyone for all of the comments!

**Warning**- Cussing is included at times. If you do not cuss or do not like to read it or hear it, then I suggest you should not read this or replace the cuss words with something else. But I do tend to avoid it as much as possible. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha & group. And I never will. Remember that, okay? 'Cause I know that I won't remember to put this up. So yeah…

Inuyasha opened his eyes to meet stormy gray blue eyes.

"What the--?!" He scrambled away from his seating position to another corner away from Kagome. Kagome broke into a cheerful smile.

"Hey! It's about time you woke up! We have to get ready to leave."

Inuyasha yawned, and scratched the back of his head. "Already?"

Kagome sighed dramatically. "Yes, already. Now come on and help pack with what you bought!" He flashed her a boyish grin.

A week had passed since they've been in the village. Kouga came every now and then to sweep Kagome into his arms and boast about his strength. This of course ended up leading Inuyasha and him into an argument. Kagome and Sango would just walk off, acting like nothing happened, and talk. While Miroku would go around groping other women.

_Shippo, having avenged his father, was eager to leave and explore. Kagome agreed last night with the others that it was time to move on to another Demon village. _

Inuyasha huffed. He got up and looked around the room. He grabbed a bag and started stuffing everything he bought into the bag. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the hut and got a big surprise greeting by the villagers. The eldest walked forward, and smiled at Kagome, holding a basket covered by a silk sheet.

"Kagome, we will miss you and your group." The old woman smiled and whispered in her ear; "Especially you and Sango for helping out and being so kind." Kagome beamed at the elder.

"Thank you for your kind words." The village all smiled sweetly. The elder handed her the basket.

"In this basket are gifts from the village for your journey. May the Gods protect you and your group from harms way." Inuyasha came out and scowled.

"The Gods? Please. What have they ever done for anyone?" He looked away with a glint of sadness in his eyes. Kagome looked at him, concerned. The Elder frowned a little but then smiled again.

"You take good care of him, Kagome-sama."

"I will. Don't worry." She smiled, and followed Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were already at the gates. Kagome turned around and walked backwards while waving goodbye.

"Bye! Thank you for everything! May the Gods be helpful to you all!"

**Two hours later. **

"I'm hungry…" Shippo grumbled loudly. Kagome looked down at him and smiled.

"Inuyasha, we're stopping here to take a break, ok?"

"What?! No! What about the shards?" Kagome scowled.

"They can wait till we're all fed. And that also includes you whether you like it or not. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Rice is fine." Inuyasha muttered. '_How come she ALWAYS wins?_'

'**Because you like her, dumbass. That is why.'**

'What?! I do NOT like her at all. She's annoying, rude, loud, ugly…' 

'**And you like her…now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do then have an argument with a dumb hanyou.' **Inuyasha felt his demon self leave his mind for a while.

'_Jerk.'_

Sango and Miroku were both talking about the next village while Shippo was playing with Kagome's hair.

'_I wanna play with Kagome's hair…'_ He mentally pouted.

"Doesn't that village have a Lord there?" Sango questioned.

"Hmm…yes I believe so. I heard from other villagers who have friends there say that the Lord there is being possessed." Miroku replied.

"Oh? Really now? I wonder if he has a shard and a demon possessing him?" Kagome put in her thought.

Inuyasha looked at them with an expressionless face.

"Then that means we have to go and kill the demon and take the shard right away!" Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Later Inuyasha, first eat then rest, and _then _we can go and hunt him down."

"WHAT? No! **NOW**!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't look up at him, and continued cooking.

"Y-yes?"

"Sit!" Inuyasha landed face first into the dirt.

'I hate it when she does that…' 

"We'll eat and rest first, got it?"

"Mmm."

"Good. Lunch is ready!"

Miroku smiled gratefully, and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Oh Kagome…you're such a wonderful cook. I could use a prefect wife like—"

BAM! Sango stood above Miroku, red faced and panting with her Hiraikotsu resting just above her head.

"Pervert." She muttered to herself. Kagome didn't even seem fazed by all of these happenings now. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome, grabbed the rice rudely and grumbled to himself about "females" and "the evil word".

Kagome calmly hummed to herself and ate her rice peacefully, never once looking up at the faces of her dearest friends.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of bushes rustling. He quickly stood up his hand tightly grasping his sword, ready for battle.

"Inuyasha, sit down and finish your rich. It's not a demon. He or she is an elf." Kagome supplied with a far away curious look on her face.

"So? That elf still could be an enemy, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. [A/N: Man, every time I say "snapped" I always picture someone snapping their fingers lol.

A young eleven man stumbled upon their campsite looking thoroughly frustrated. Raising his eyes, it landed right onto Kagome. The only thing the elf thought about was Kagome clad in a white dress, with flowing sleeves, and angelic wings spurting from the back, her eyes closed with light shimmer blue eye paint (they didn't have eye "shadow" back then), and a light pink lip paint (nor lip gloss or lip stick) with rosy cheeks, and her wavy hair waving about around her face. His jaw fell slightly with a little white foam.

Inuyasha's growl of warning snapped the young man's _innocent_ thoughts of a certain female eleven priestess to stop.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry to intrude on your…peaceful lunch, but may I stay with you guys for awhile? I am in terrible need of money, clothes, and food. Also my family wishes for me to be wed, seeing as how I am of age now." He sighed at the thought of marrying but then smiled suggestively in Kagome's way.

Kagome being oh so gullible at the moment, didn't have a clue what his smile meant but of course sincere. Sango narrowed her eyes at the man and her and Miroku both had an understanding nod: Kagome wasn't to get too attached to this young man…after all how could they play matchmaker with Inuyasha and Kagome if she loved another elf?

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Kagome smiled and stood up, shaking his hand.

"Of course you may! My name is Kagome; I am an eleven priestess traveling with these fine people. That is Sango and her pet Kirara they're both Paladins. Over there is Miroku, he's a monk in training but can't keep control of his wandering hands. This here is Shippo; he's a fox demon, with no parents, so I am his adopted mother." She grinned at that and hugged Shippo to her. "That is Inuyasha, he's a dog hanyou, don't bother with his angry ramblings, you get use to it after awhile."

The young man smiled at Kagome's cute antics. "My name is Hojo." [A/n: Yes…I know, I know, I know. Don't tell me…he's a human! Instead I changed him into a _weak_ elf…I have future plans with him **grins**

After lunch and couple hours later

Kagome and Hojo had been flirting back and forth with each other nonstop since lunch. Sango and Miroku had gotten fed up with their flirting and so left on Kirara to go on ahead. Inuyasha walked forwards in front of them, with a stiff back and tense shoulders.

"Kagome…did it hurt?" Hojo asked all of a sudden. Said person looked up at Hojo confused.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven, my beautiful Angel." Kagome flinched visibly (which Inuyasha did notice), at the word '_my_'. But she smiled nonetheless.

"Well, Hojo, I wouldn't know seeing as how I never did fall out of heaven." Hojo looked slightly disappointed at her reaction. Inuyasha snorted in a chuckle. Hojo glared at his back.

"What are _you_ laughing at, half breed?" He snapped. Kagome gasped, and before Inuyasha could turn around and retort a reply, Kagome had slapped Hojo; hard. His hand snaked up and touched his stingy red cheek. His jaw was down, his eyes wide, pupils dilated.

"K-Kagome?" Hojo stuttered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. Her cheeks flushed red, her hands clenched into tight fists. Hojo stumbled a little bit a ways from Kagome. Inuyasha took a step forward attempting to take a hold of Kagome into his awaiting arms. Shippo's innocent eyes looked up thoroughly confused.

"How dare you! How dare you insult Inuyasha like he is **nothing**! No man, woman, child, demon, elf, or human will ever get away with insulting a hanyou while I am around! _You_ an elf should have been taught respect! I _don't_ know where you got the idea that you could insult my Inuyasha like that! If I ever hear you insulting anyone else again, I swear, you'll regret ever letting those words slip out of your mouth!"

Inuyasha blinked. _My _Inuyasha? And was it just him or did she just defend him?

Hojo's eyes hardened and narrowed, his mouth closed and his jaw went tight with understanding and slight anger. He nodded and without a word, left.

Kagome huffed, and placed her hands on her hips and turned towards Inuyasha, who still looked slightly shocked, which quickly turned to mellow.

"Well! I'm glad that was over! I can't believe he dare say such a thing about you like that! What a jerk. And to think I was flirting with him today, too!" She shuddered and walked forwards.

Inuyasha shrugged and followed in step next to her.

Dusk was settling and still they hadn't stopped. Inuyasha was in the front like always. Kagome yawned and carried a sleeping Shippo in her arms. Sango and Miroku were already asleep on Kirara, whom was also falling asleep.

"Kirara, go ahead and take Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to a safe place for camp. Inuyasha will find the way to you guys." Kirara gripped Shippo's shirt and flew off.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and jogged up to him. He grunted in response.

"Could you…take me for a ride?" He turned his head at her, with shock written all over his eyes.

"Of course only if you want to and aren't tired!" Kagome quickly gushed out. He broke into laughter, and nodded, he bend down on his knees slightly.

"Well, are you going to get on or what?" Kagome beamed and jumped onto his back, breathing onto his neck. Inuyasha jumped onto braches to the very top of the trees and sprinted across them.

The wind blew in Kagome's hair. She let out a piercing laugh of pure joy and amusement. Inuyasha grinned. _'Not even Kikyo liked doing this. She would have to be the first female to appreciate this.'_

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're an elf, right?"

"Yes…"

"So, why are you asking me to give you a ride when you can run just as fast?" He heard her sigh and then felt her moving her head close to his ear. Her breath tickled his neck.

"Because Inuyasha, I wanted to ride on your back for once and see what it felt like." She whispered huskily. He swallowed hard and nodded.

Soon they came across the camp site and settled down for dinner.

In another place an elf was striking a deal with the very demon they group was after.

"And you are sure that it will work?"

The demon laughed and said offhandedly; "Yes, yes, you'll get the girl and I'll get the shards." He burst out in a full evil laugh. The elf shuddered and started having his doubts.

"Kougra, show our guest his room."

"Yes…Naraku."

Dun dun dun….what now? Hehe.


End file.
